Salvation
by By Anonymous
Summary: Selina Kyle is an outcast in the city of New Gotham, but that all changes when her life takes an unexpected turn at the hands of Batman. Please Review!
1. The Cat

The city of New Gotham was notorious for its nightfall. Tonight was no different. As the facets of daylight shifted into gloomy darkness, New Gotham's criminals and thieves made themselves known. Racing to get home, the civilians and storeowners alike feared to be caught in the rush of crime. The streets cold and merciless, the criminals were the only ones gracing the sidewalks of once was a happy Gotham City.

Currently, one of New Gotham's all so special crimes occurred. Running across the barren concrete, a trio of thugs appeared before a swanky jewelry store called ZALES. About to bring down the steel gate to protect his shop, the owner was wind of the thugs who appeared before him. Rattling his teeth in fear, the nervous owner looked toward the thugs, with a foolish grin on his face. Trying to break the ice he spoke first, "Hey guys! Ah, n-nice night isn't it?"

Laughing themselves the leader of the trio held out his baseball bat and tapped it on his hand. "Yeah, and those diamonds of yours will make it even nicer." He spoke out as his cronies laughed with him. Placing his hand on the leader's shoulder, the other thug unearthed his steel chain.

"Why don't we finish this quick, Gino!" the thug suggested feverishly.

"Shut up! You're always scared of something, we're going to enjoy this victory!" the lead thug said. "B…but," the thug could spit out. "No buts! Now shut up!" the lead thug stated.

Zeroing in on the petrified storeowner, the thugs made it known that they had weapons and wanted those diamonds. However, before they could attack, a brisk swish was heard behind them. Looking around sharply, the lead thug questioned, "What was that?" staring back the other thug responded, "I…I told you! He's here!"

"Just shut up! The Bat is not here!" the leader stated. Suddenly, the audible footsteps of someone were heard. Looking behind themselves again, the thugs stared at a slinky and gorgeous figure that sat atop a truck in a catlike stance. Staring equally at the thieves, the sensual woman stood and gave a wonderful purr. "What's wrong? Expected the bat when you got the cat?" she asked as she gave another gorgeous smile.

"Who are you?" the leader questioned.

"Well look at me, and then make you're assumption." She responded back. Leaving the owner alone for a minute, the thug paced a bit toward her. "Hmm, I dunno. But you do look rather catty." The thug said. Leaning toward him with poise, she and his lips nearly came together. Teasing his lips with her breath, she responded "I am Catwoman." She said as she suddenly struck him the face with her glimmering talon.

Drawing blood from his cheek, the thug leader went back to his crew, enraged. "Well what are you standing here for? Get that cat!" the thug yelled. Catwoman quickly jumped onto the sidewalk, and brought forth was looked to be a bullwhip. Standing seductively, yet ready to defend herself Catwoman continued to smile. Attacking the first thug with a fierce right hand, and connecting with a roundhouse kick, Catwoman quickly laid him out. Flowing with the wind, she flipped over the next thug who held out his chain to strike her.

"Hmm, so you like it rough?" Catwoman questioned. Using her whip, she grappled the chain from his hand and did a wryly spin kick that knocked him senseless.

All that was left was the leader, who cockily held his bat for Catwoman. "Here kitty, kitty!" the thug leader said with childlike giddiness. "You fool; cats only come when we feel like it…" Catwoman said as she shot her whip toward the bat, and broke it in half. Quickly, she ducked punches that the leader intended for her, and she knocked him out cold with an uppercut. Looking at the fallen thugs, Catwoman hissed in disgust as she wrapped her whip across her hips. "And they say good things come in threes."

Walking toward the storeowner, with her hips swaying with her footsteps, Catwoman walked by the storefront. "Thank you, I am very grateful!" the storeowner said happily. But unexpectedly, Catwoman slammed her fist into the owner's face, knocking him out instantly. "Whatever, I just want what I came for in the first place." Catwoman said as she went inside the store, amidst the wailing of sirens. Promptly stealing the pair of exquisite and expensive diamonds, Catwoman ran to the rooftop of the store and ran rapidly across rooftop to rooftop until she got to a large water tower.

Sighing, Catwoman let the shine of the diamonds flash her eyes as she stood admiring them. "They won't help me. But it's a start." Catwoman said as she quickly tossed them around her neck. "I remember dreaming of owning things like these. And now, it's mine. And no one in New Gotham can take it from me, not even him" Catwoman said with a mix of delight and fear. Freeing herself of the mask, a woman with shiny ebony hair and a pair of emerald eyes stared at the moonlight. "I still remember that day…" as she started to recollect, the woman put her head to a comfortable position on the tower.


	2. Selina and The Bat

New Gotham Police Department, Two Months Ago

Today was as hectic as ever for everyone working at the New Gotham Police Department. Police officers were constantly bringing in muggers, bandits, killers and all sorts of criminals to finally bring them to justice. Criminals prepared to be finger-printed or given mug shots, while the whole station were buzzing with cusswords and pleas of innocence. Walking around with diligence on his face, and files cupped under his arm, Commissioner James Gordon was prepared for the tasks at hand.

**"Come on, what am I paying you all for? GET THINGS DONE!"** he yelled as the officers and investigators behind him ran for their cubicles to work.

Fidgeting with the button on her white shirt, Selina Kyle prepared a foam cup of coffee for the Commissioner while straightening her bright red glasses. Letting her springy and untaught raven hair bundle by her shoulders, Selina put the coffeepot down, and drops of the coffee burned her hand a bit. Crying a little in pain, Selina quickly placed her hand underneath the fountain of water, but then accidentally dropped the cup of coffee.

"Oh dammit!" she cursed as she tried to fix the mess. Seeing the whole thing was a remorseful Commissioner Gordon who always had a soft spot for Selina. Turning around, Selina's cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh my God, Commissioner I am so sorry. Please! I fix another cup of coffee for you in a jiffy! Let me just clean this up, I am sorry!" Selina kept apologizing.

"It's okay Selina, really! You're the best secretary I ever had." Gordon said with a smile. Feeling his warmth, Selina smiled back. "Thank you. Here's your coffee." Selina gave him another fresh cup and he took it and gave her back gratitude. Walking about his business, Selina watched Gordon, and headed back to her own cubicle to type out a report.

"Selina, coffee-bitch! Wow, you're such a spastic! I mean, how soft and punky can you get?" another female said as she and her friend started to laugh at the already embarrassed girl. Trying to deflect them, Selina just said "Whatever, Allison!"

Continuing their laughter, the girls made some more unflattering remarks about Selina. Calling them inaudible names, Selina fought back tears. However, her friend at the force and Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara defended her. "Hey, shut the hell up Allison. Unless you still want you're job here try and be more productive and stop being a prissy bitch!" Barbara spat as Allison and her friend hushed. Smiling at her best friend, Selina and Barbara slapped each other fives. Quickly going back to work, Selina began typing but the words she had been called before had started to stab her emotions.

With a small contingent of police officers, the tall yet stubby Lt. Allan Richter had a screen with a film projector giving off images of New Gotham's only protector and true champion. Obviously, the man Lt. Richter was showcasing is the Dark Knight himself.

"Yes people this is the Caped Crusader, and all around jackass, Batman. We know that he is the one responsible for capturing villains here in the city, but he also is the cause of a rise in crime. It's personal people. This man took away my son, and now he has to pay the piper. Our purpose is to take Batman and shoot him through his dark-heart! That bastard will pay one way or another. Who's in?" Richter questioned as he placed a hand through his silver hair.

Raising their hands, the crooked cops began to applaud Richter. "Good, so tonight we meet him and kill him. Gear up." Richter said holding out his gun.

Selina, now in Commissioner Gordon's office, had given him the newly typed reports and was ready for her next assignment. "This is great Selina. Now I want you to take these and send them to the station around Billings Avenue. Please be prompt, we need you here." Gordon informed her as he began to take another from his coffee. Smiling, Selina responded with "I'll get down on it now, sir."

Going by her cubicle to grab her scarlet coat, Selina grabbed the reports and fixed her hair some. Barbara glanced at her friend as she began to file more documents.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked raising an eyebrow.

"To Billings to give the station over there these reports, I'll be back in minute. Do you want anything?" Selina asked humbly.

"No I'm good, stay safe though." Barbara waved toward her friend as she straightened her crimson hair.

Walking toward the door, Selina was unaware that she was about to be further humiliated. Falling on the floor, Selina was tripped by Allison's foot and she crashed loudly.

**"Oh my God, what happened? Tripped over you're pathetic life?"** Allison asked as she began to laugh wholeheartedly.

Wanting nothing more to do with her, Selina got up and ran toward the door swiftly to avoid anymore acts of ridicule. Letting the darkness of the night overwhelm her, Selina ran off into the shadows, but did not know she was being followed by three very tall men.

Letting the tears roll freely this time, Selina stopped after she ran three blocks and tried to collect herself. Hearing the footsteps of someone, Selina sharply turned around to find that she was encircled by three brutes.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Lost?" one of them questioned.

Getting up, Selina began to stumble and her words became as nervous as she was.

"A-ah, no I am okay, I can find my way!" Selina spoke as she tried to break away. But, when she walked in another direction, another man popped out.

"Still, it's dark and cold here. Say why don't we warm you up!" the brute said as he grabbed Selina. Screaming for help Selina began to cry and whimper.

As they continued to grope her, they stopped when the three realized that they were covered by a shadow. Turning around, the rapists as well as Selina were shocked and petrified at the sight of the towering and massive hero of New Gotham, Batman. The Dark Knight himself unearthed his large mechanical wings, and grabbed Selina. Taking her toward a nearby bench, Batman spoke in a heavy voice. "Wait here."

Charging toward the trio, Batman extended his two massive arms as his caped flailed into the wind. Knocking down two of the rapists with them, they felt as if they necks were snapped, but they were alive. Falling to Selina's feet, she gave a little kick to them in the head and muttered, "You meanies."

Batman continued to fight the last rapist and flung him into a storefront, letting the glass shatter onto the rapists' body. With them all finished, Selina stood and took a hard glare at the Caped Crusader. His full leather bodysuit had exposed his ripped body, with the material beautifully exposing it. His pointy headgear had blended with his dark azure eyes to create a mix of intrigue and mystique. When Selina watched him, she stood mesmerized and loved his shadowy handsomeness. Practically drooling, Selina snapped out of her attraction and shook Batman's hard hands.

"Thank you, I-I owe you m-my life. You were great." Selina stammered out. Saying nothing, the Dark Knight took out his Bat Cable and traveled toward the rooftop and like so many others, ran out of Selina's life.

Standing in the clear, Selina huffed and pouted. "Well, that was a significant encounter." Selina said as she gathered her glasses and reports.

"Just when you think you're having a moment with a tall, dark and sexy guy, he has to go somewhere. Well, at least he saved me. God, I sound like Lois Lane, I need to go." Selina said as she finally got herself ready.

Looking at her watch, Selina noted that it was well past 11:30 p.m. "Wow! I have to hurry!" Selina spoke as she quickly ran toward Billings Avenue, but still had images of Batman in her mind. Watching the whole altercation though, was a solitary black cat.


	3. Life and Death and Afterlife

Making it back to New Gotham Police Department, Selina walked into the building and just seen Barbara and two other workers packing their stuff.

"What happened to you?" Barbara asked her friend as she picked up her pocketbook.

"A long story, I'll tell you about it later. You going home?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Want me to wait up for you?" Barbara asked her.

"No you go ahead, I want to get sorted out first before I go on the train. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Selina spoke as she sat at her cubicle. Hugging her friend and saying her goodbyes, Barbara jetted out the door along with two others.

Packing up quickly and meticulously, Selina stood when she heard the voice of someone familiar.

"We'll call him, get out the signal." The voice spoke. Walking in its direction, Selina opened a door to see four police officers, and leading them was Lt. Richter. Bewildered, Selina caught Richter's attention who smiled at her.

"Kyle, what can I do for you?" he asked her. Smiling sheepishly, Selina asked, "Lt. Richter, I don't mean to be intrusive or anything, but what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh just a simple sensitivity meeting. Helps to boost morale." Lt. Richter lied to her. Taking the bait, Selina agreed and she walked out the room. Once she did, she stood across the hall and listened to Richter.

"If the signal's out, then he's on his way. Well let's go. My chance to kill Batman is close at hand." Richter spoke out. Making her eyes grow big, Selina covered her mouth and walked over to her cubicle.

"Oh my God, they're going to kill him! That cannot happen, not to a man as righteous and good as him. I have to do something." Selina said. Thinking for a moment, Selina got the perfect plan. Grabbing her bag, Selina headed out to the rooftop and seen the bright flash of Batman's signal coincide with New Gotham's moonlight.

Seeing guns in their hands, Selina noticed Richter was laughing maniacally. Batman's shadowy figure appeared at the rooftop finally, and Richter made small talk with him. Selina knew he was about to lead him to the slaughter. 'This is my chance!' Selina thought to herself.

**"BATMAN! IT'S A TRAP!"** she yelled to the top of her lungs. Hearing her, the Dark Knight looked at Richter and then at her, and quickly ran from the premises. Angry, Richter shouted, **"SHOOT!"**

He and the cops fired numerous gunshots toward Batman as he began to flee, but to no avail. Happy by her own interference, Selina smiled. Knowing that it was her who interrupted his moment of revenge, Richter walked straight up to her and with all his might, smacked her across the faced hard.

**"You stupid broad! What the hell is you're problem, you let him get away!"** Richter spat at her angrily. Her face red from the smack, Selina clutched her cheek and stared at Richter.

"I am sorry…I just." Selina was interrupted and was clutched by Richter.

**"YOU JUST WHAT? YOU'RE JUST A DUMBASS KYLE! GET OVER HERE!"** Richter yelled, dragging Selina. Bringing her well past the policemen and also near the edge of the roof, Selina began to shake and shiver. The wind billowing through the split in her gray skirt, Selina's fear got the better of her as she was now was placed over un-solid ground.

"My son is dead because of Batman! I could have killed him tonight, but if it was not for you Miss Kyle." Richter said with a grim tone in his voice.

"Well, there is something I can do to fix you. Join my son in heaven, and Godspeed Selina." Richter said matching the smile with a deviant smirk.

**"NO! Mr. Richter please! I am so sorry, I didn't mean…"** Selina was cut off as Lt. Richter finally let go of her; but over the rooftop. Freefalling fast, Selina's screams and wails were replaced by an unbearable thud. Her body colliding into an alley, Selina was lying lifeless, prone on the cold cement. Her blue eyes sparkling with the moonlight, and blood trickling down from her forehead, Selina's police uniform was torn. Laughing at her from atop, Richter and his men went back into the New Gotham Police Department. Before they did, Richter shot up the Bat Signal.

As Selina lain dead, the same black cat that watched her incident with Batman, paced toward her. Strutting with dignity and coherence, the cat gingerly watched it's surrounding. Following it was about six other cats, all different in color, but each had the same intentions. Grazing toward a fallen and deceased Selina, the black cat carefully walked atop Selina's abdomen and rested itself below her breasts. Peering at her dead but dazzling green eyes, the black cat gave off a special wind and it entered Selina's mouth.

Quite instantly, the same piercing green eyes of Selina distorted into cat's- eyes. Feeling new sensations and letting go of her death, Selina risen from her death and jolted up. Looking around her environment, Selina kept gasping for air, as she found that no one was in sight. Not saying a word, Selina kept looking around eagerly, and even had a strange time looking. Never in her life did the nighttime seem so clear and alive to her.

Adhering to the demand of this new urge within her, Selina got up from her seat, but crouched down on all fours. Looking around vibrantly, she performed an inhuman leap from the alley, to the New Gotham Police Department rooftop. Making another one, Selina leaped toward a nearby abandoned warehouse and peered to the moon. Realizing what she has just done she questioned aloud, **"What the hell is wrong with me?"**


	4. A New Power

Tossing and turning in her bed, Selina made it home; but not in one peace. Making herself fall into a sleep, Selina's dreams were all the more bizarre. Imagining that she was a silky, beautiful and dominating person, Selina felt as though she had power. Slinky and sexy, she roamed the skies as her own woman. Answering only to herself, she was a different person. Finding out new things about herself, the dream ended and Selina awoke, letting the daylight wash over her body. Covered in sweat, Selina gasped for air.

"That dream, it was so, so _real_." Selina said getting up from her already messy bed. Coming into the bathroom, she had done her business, and also grabbed a quick shower. Beginning to comb and untangle her hair in the mirror as the towel wrapped and cuddled her body, Selina noticed something strange about her eyes as she peered.

"I have cat's eyes! That is too damn strange. But last night, I was leaping so free after I woke up in the alley. That bastard Richter threw me, but why do I have cat's eyes?" Selina asked herself. Looking at the clock radio on her stool, it read 10:11 a.m. "God, I'll be late!" she muttered.

But then again, Selina did not feel like going to work. Stopping in her tracks, Selina picked up the phone and feigned a sickly accent.

"New Gotham Police Department, this is Barbara Gordon speaking." The girl spoke.

"Barbara, this is Selina. I can't make it tow work; I caught a virus last night." Selina lied.

"Okay, you sound horrible. Try and rest okay?" Barbara said with concern. Smiling, Selina said to her thanks to Barbara and hung up the receiver.

Heading over to her dresser, Selina put on a sexy tattered shirt that cut off at the waster. Placing on some real tight jeans, Selina grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Before she went she saw herself in the mirror. Her ebony hair was now soft and brilliantly shiny, and her tattered pink shirt exposed her beautiful upper body and the pants exposed her dangerous curves in the lower region.

"Damn, I look really hot. Time to paint New Gotham red." Selina said with newfound pride as she left the house.

Selina walked with her hands folded across her breasts which protruded out beautifully, but not in a sluttish way. Thinking about the previous events of the night, Selina retraced her thoughts as she headed up Billings Avenue. Suddenly, she received a flashback of when Batman had helped her with the rapists, but not saving her from her own death. Enraged, she kicked a garbage can mercilessly. "How could he?" Selina yelled. Tired of the embarrassment, she continued to walk but stopped once she noticed a beautiful statuette on display.

Clapping her hands on the storefront of **THE ILLUSION**, Selina's eyes glittered with shine from the bronze cat statuette entitled "**Le Sable**".

"This is so gorgeous, so priceless, so…me." Selina said happily. Seeing someone tower over her, her instincts told her to attack. Turning around sharply, Selina landed a straight kick but it was evaded when a tall, dark and handsome man with a suit grabbed it. Still with her leg in his grasp, the man Selina met was none other than New Gotham's billionaire boy, Bruce Wayne. Laughing, Bruce told her "Nice legs."

Bringing it down, Selina smiled sheepishly. "Oh my, I am so sorry." She explained.

"Think nothing of it; I like girls who aren't passive." Bruce said to Selina.

"Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Bruce Wayne." Bruce held out his hand to shake Selina's.

"Selina Kyle. Wow, you're better looking in person." She said. The two began to walk and make talk too. But all the while, you could see the two had a natural attraction to one another.

"So you work at the police department?" Bruce asked her. Thinking he had a problem Selina responded back callously "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing at all! I just mean that a woman like you does not look like she works at a police department. You're just so beautiful." Bruce explained. Selina just smiled. Checking his watch, Bruce remembered something.

"I have an appointment at my business, I'm sorry I have to run! It was nice talking to you Selina!" Bruce said as he began to walk off still looking at Selina, who just waved. For some reason, Bruce seemed familiar to her.

Walking further downtown, Selina began to hear catlike shrieks. Running to the source, Selina saw two men messing with a beautiful black cat cat. Not knowing why, Selina hated seeing the cat being tampered with, up to the point where she hissed. Catching her attention, the two men stared at Selina.

"Hey mama, come shake that thing over here." One spoke.

"Oh please, this one pretty kitty you can't mess with." Selina said dangerously. Pressing their luck, the two charged for her.

Jumping over them precisely, Selina tossed in mid-air and landed a sharp missile kick to one of the men. Landing on all fours, she faced the next one. Trying to punch her, she crossed him and kicked him right in temple, knocking him out too. "Men are such mice." Selina said. Helping the cat, Selina picked up the cat. Realizing what she had just done, Selina was not only spooked about it, but loved every minute.

"I have power in me kitty. I don't know how it got there but _I do_." Selina said as she nuzzled the cat. "And with it, New Gotham is mine for the taking. Or at lease the department stores and jewelry stores will be." Selina said with a sultry smile.


	5. The Final Vengeance

_Coming home to an empty apartment, Selina brought the black cat with her. Taking out a saucer and filling it with milk, the cat began to drink while Selina downed out the remaining drops. Running into her room, she opened her dresser to find a sexy and revealing black dress, which gave a great view of cleavage and abdomen. Cutting the skirt so she could just keep the upper part, she threw the skirt in the trash. _

_Taking out a leather pair of sensuous and tight pants, and stiletto heels, Selina searched for ten nails that she could use and was successful in doing so. Finding an old bullwhip that she brought as part of a Halloween outfit with her cat mask from a masquerade party, Selina also placed them on her bed. After making some alterations, Selina came back out fully clothed and appeared as a sexy and voluptuous figure. Having the black cat purr at her, the girl laughed at it. "No kitty, I am not Selina. Call me…**Catwoman**." She said with an emphasis as she jumped from outside from her window and onto the next rooftop to seek her first adventure. _

With such grace and speed, Catwoman paced from rooftop to rooftop, letting her hips sway naturally to every step. Racing the wind with new found valor and power, Catwoman quickly made her way to the store where she had been the same day. Atop the roof of **THE ILLUSION**, Catwoman prepared to make "Le Sable" hers.

Using less-might, Catwoman easily kicked open the roof-door, and climbed down the stairs. Very expansive, and also having bolts of red light security beams, covering the whole store, Catwoman smiled excitedly. "Mm, I could use the workout." Catwoman said as she began to make her steps past the red beams.

Combining agility with poise, Catwoman landed a handspring past one beam of red, twisted her body in a way that made her costume scrunch, and added a missile just for kicks. Ending with that one last handspring, Catwoman raised her hands to the sky as if she was a gymnast finishing a strenuous routine. Prepared to claim her prize, Catwoman grazed her claws against the glass case of the beautiful Le Sable. However, she stumbled when she heard the deafening sirens wailing. Looking around, Catwoman noticed that she had her foot caught in a beam of red "Damn." She simply said.

Pulling up to the store, the sirens from police cars were heard and Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"**Who wants to clip kitty's claws first**?" she questioned.

Bursting into the store, four armed police officers had their loaded handguns pointing directly at Catwoman, all of them chanting "Freeze!" as they took glances at her. Not even quivering, Catwoman unearthed her long, black bullwhip and began to take lashes at the guns. Disarming them with swift and ease, Catwoman cracked her whip once the guns were out of the police officers' hands.

"You poor boys, always concerned about you're little pistols, while us girls always have to deal with _your shit_." Catwoman said with a sultry smile as the cops rubbed their throbbing hands. Attacking, Catwoman landed a vicious kick to the side of one of the cop's faces and continued with an elbow smash that knocked him out.

Dodging an attack from the other two cops, Catwoman dashed to the side of the store's wall and climbed it, then jumped off to kick them both. Coming back to deliver more pain, Catwoman sprung from the cashier's desk, to the second floor, and ended with a somersault turned into a kick, that also knocked out the last cop. Looking around, Catwoman laughed.

"You men are such _mice_." She spoke.

Taking Le Sable from the glass case, Catwoman headed for out the store, until she was confronted by one Lt. Richter. **"Freeze kitty! I'm taking you to jail!"** Lt. Richter spoke. His words seemed like wounds through Catwoman's heart ash she stared at him. "This would be a perfect time for revenge." Catwoman said under her breath as she turned toward Richter.

"I'll play nice if you will, but I guess not!" Catwoman said as she used her whip to slide him onto the floor and with her newfound strength, she flung him in a glass storefront. Picking him up again, she took him into her grasp, and faced the night sky as the two walked to outside. Sensing he needed to do something, Richter broke free of Catwoman's grasp and caught her in a full-nelson.

"What's the matter now, cat got you're tongue?" he said with a sniveling laugh. Angry, Catwoman jabbed him in his ribs, and gave him a knockout punch to the face. Getting back up though, Richter faced Catwoman and the two circled one another.

"If I may steal a quote from _Kill Bill_, you and I have **unfinished business**." Catwoman said as she leaped for Richter knocking him onto the ground. Trying to escape, Richter shouted, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

Throwing her off, Richter grabbed her whip and used it to fling to the next rooftop.

"Oh no, He's not getting off that easy." Catwoman said as she made single leap towards the same roof as the Lieutenant.

"What the hell do you want?" the cop asked as he picked up a rusty pipe from the roof.

"Because, you made me what I am now." Catwoman said as she picked her whip up.

"Made you, I don't even know who you are?" Richter said as he charged toward her. Getting hit with the pipe, Catwoman had some blood coming from the side of her mouth, but not letting herself get hit another time, she grabbed the pipe from Richter.

"How dare you! Didn't you're mother ever tell you it isn't nice to hit women!" Catwoman spoke as she started bashing Richter senseless with it.

Bleeding from the cuts on his face, Richter looked around dazed. Feeling all of the needs and wants for revenge, Catwoman extracted catlike nails, which in fact were made with the metal screws she found previously. Scratching Richter twice on each cheek, the claw marks made huge gashes in his face as he screamed a bloodcurdling scream. "What's the matter? I just wanted to scratch that itch!" Catwoman said as she smacked Richter silly. After another few moments of dishing out pain, Catwoman smiled deviously. Trying to emulate the same deathly smile Richter gave Selina, Catwoman did her best to bring him fear and she was successful.

Dodging him over the roof, near the waterside, Catwoman held him. "Just to make this clear Richter, I am Selina Kyle." She said as she peered at him.

"You killed me yesterday, so I think it's pretty fair that I return the favor." Catwoman said. As her words pierced her mind, Catwoman let go of Richter's body as she watched him fall hard onto the street and then plopping into water. Blood splattered on the cement and Catwoman just continue with her cold composure. Feeling a solitary tear fall from her eye, Catwoman gave off an inhuman cry onto the night. Continuing to weep, Catwoman broke down atop the roof.

**Present Day, The Water Tower**

Remembering the killing of Richter, Selina began to weep herself but kept strong. "He got what he deserved, **a life for a life**." Selina said with her power and force coming back to her voice. Making a tough fist, she put back on the mask and became Catwoman once more. Looking up at the night sky, she noticed that the all- so familiar Bat Signal was shining brightly. Deciding to run, Catwoman quickly sprinted from one rooftop to the other.

Fleeing from memories and pain, Catwoman regaled in her stealth and agility and continued to lead away from not only roofs, but boundaries. Truly fulfilled, Catwoman knows that most of the pain and power she felt now was the beginning. Running rapid, Catwoman stopped in her tracks as she cut off by the sight of a towering man whom she knows really well. It was the man who also caused her death and resurrection, and also New Gotham's protector. With his darkness illuminating, and his eyes digging deep while his cape swiped the wind, the Dark Knight stood muscular and shadowy. Looking at him without mercy, Catwoman seemed more into herself than him

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now." She said under her breath. And with one sharp and sudden move, Catwoman went to strike.

**F I N**


End file.
